


but they came back with a story to say

by 365feelings



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Sort Of, happy birthday livia, journalist!piper, raised by wolves!jason, slow build relationship, tarzan au
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 01:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12495376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/365feelings/pseuds/365feelings
Summary: Suo nonno sarebbe fiero di quell'articolo, di quella storia, di lei. Ma soprattutto gli piacerebbe molto. Perché è la storia impossibile di un uomo altrettanto impossibile: è vera, ma assomiglia pericolosamente ad una favola, ad una delle sue leggende.





	but they came back with a story to say

**Author's Note:**

  * For [darkrin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkrin/gifts).



_(…) the Indians moved away. Then a wolf that was prowling for food round the deserted campsite discovered the youth, and howled._

_Soon a whole pack gathered about the pit. The mother wolf said to them: “Whoever succeeds in extricating this man may take him for her son.”_

_The animals scratched vigorously, but no sooner had they loosened the earth all around than the old wolf herself caught hold of him and pulled him out._

_She adopted him as her son and allowed him to join the wanderings of her pack._

_At night, because he no longer owned a blanket, the wolves made a soft mattress for him by spreading their tails together on the ground;_

_but within two or three days they killed a buffalo, whose hide provided him with a warm robe._

 

 

 

Le piace pensare che il suo è un mestiere di famiglia, tramandato di generazione in generazione fino ad arrivare a lei. Non è quel genere di lavoro che rende ricchi e famosi – almeno non lo è stato per molto tempo, fino a quando non è stato trasmesso a suo padre per esattezza. Ma è prezioso. È un mestiere che a volte può essere difficile, può scoraggiare e far dubitare di se stessi, del proprio talento. Richiede molte cose: determinazione e passione, sacrificio e umiltà. È un mestiere bellissimo, magico.  
_Raccontare storie._  
È questo quello che fa. Che fa anche suo padre. Che un tempo faceva anche suo nonno. Ognuno in modo diverso.  
La specialità di Tom McLain erano le leggende del loro popolo e non traeva altro piacere se non quello di condividere con i suoi cari e chiunque volesse ascoltare qualche frammento di cultura Cherokee. Quella di Tristan è saper recitare: per un paio d'ore le persone guardano i suoi personaggi e dimenticano le incombenze e i problemi della vita. La sua è prestare la propria voce a chi non ce l'ha, raccontare le storie degli altri perché servano da monito o ispirazione.  
Non è stato facile all'inizio – non lo è ancora adesso a volte. E non è stato facile nemmeno trovare la propria strada. Quando era piccola suo nonno le diceva che aveva una bella voce, forte e chiara. Per un po' ha pensato si riferisse al canto, un'attività che non ha mai considerato davvero. Solo negli ultimi tempi ha capito che a modo suo, un modo poetico, intendeva altro – ciò che poteva fare con quella voce, le persone che avrebbe potuto raggiungere, lo scompiglio che avrebbe potuto creare.  
Tom McClain è morto prima di molte cose. Prima dei soldi per curare la sua malattia. Prima di vedere suo figlio realizzare il proprio sogno e sua nipote diventare donna. Prima di leggere un suo articolo.  
Ne ha scritti diversi da quando è diventata giornalista: non tutti su temi che valgono la pena perdere tempo, mentre alcuni, a rileggerli, non sono poi così male. In futuro spera di fare di meglio. Non tanto per vincere il Pulitzer, quanto piuttosto perché il mondo è pieno di storie che aspettano di essere raccontate e quando il Pulitzer arriverà, se arriverà, dovrà essere per qualcosa che conta davvero.  
Al momento tiene tra le mani la prima copia, fresca di stampa, del suo ultimo lavoro.  
Quando è andata in Canada, lo ha fatto inseguendo una storia. Quando è tornata, la storia era cambiata. Capita a volte, è uno degli inconvenienti del mestiere, e per un po' è stata indecisa: attenersi al piano originale o stravolgere tutto?  
_Se non sarai tu, sarà qualcun altro_  le ha detto  _E io preferisco che sia tu_.  
Un collega una volta le ha chiesto:  _Se potessi far leggere a una persona che ammiri un tuo articolo, quale sceglieresti? E a quale persona lo daresti?_  
Non ha mai avuto dubbi su chi: Tom McLain. Sul quale invece molti. Fino ad ora.  
Suo nonno sarebbe fiero di quell'articolo, di quella storia, di lei. Ma soprattutto gli piacerebbe molto. Perché è la storia impossibile di un uomo altrettanto impossibile: è vera, ma assomiglia pericolosamente ad una favola, ad una delle sue leggende.  
Ed è anche un po' la sua storia, di Piper McLain.  
   
   
«In un modo o nell’altro abbiamo tutti sentito parlare delle Borea Industries. Si tratta di una delle compagnie canadesi più ricche e vecchie. Le origini risalgono al XVIII secolo: all’epoca il capostipite della famiglia Borea ha investito nel commercio di pellicce nella Baia di Houdson. Oggi, il suo diretto discendente e i figli ampliano il portafoglio aziendale puntato su due settori diversi: quello dell’energia rinnovabile e quello alberghiero» spiega Piper alla riunione del venerdì facendo scorrere alcune immagini di presentazione «Negli ultimi anni hanno acquistato terreni in diverse province canadesi per costruire pale eoliche e in Alaska hanno acquistato un albergo. Fino a qui non sembra esserci nulla di strano.»  
Fa una breve pausa, cambiando slide.  
«Quello che state vedendo è il progetto per un nuovo hotel. In Canada, Québec per la precisione. L'idea è quella di creare una catena di lusso.»  
«Cos'hai trovato?» chiede il suo capo.  
«La popolazione locale è contraria alla costruzione. Ci sono state delle proteste.»  
Alle sue spalle scorrono altre immagini.  
«È un caso sugli ambientalisti? Abbiamo già parlato di qualcosa di simile il mese scorso.»  
«Sono ovviamente coinvolti. La zona è quasi incontaminata e la costruzione di un simile edificio con il conseguente traffico avrebbe un fortissimo impatto sull'ecosistema. Ma non credo sia tutto. I nativi sono profondamente contrari. Potrebbe trattarsi di territorio sacro. Mi sembra quanto meno strano che un gruppo così importante che dice di voler fare del bene per il pianeta si metta a costruire un hotel e una pista da scii proprio nel mezzo della natura.»  
Piper è consapevole di avere davvero poco in mano, ma ha anche un disperato bisogno di fare qualcosa. Qualsiasi cosa purché sia fuori dalla sede della redazione, nel mondo. È quasi come se le mancasse l’aria.  
«Inoltre ho un contatto» mente e Clio probabilmente lo sa, perché ormai la conosce, ma alla fine annuisce lo stesso.  
«Ti do otto giorni a partire da ora e il nuovo arrivato per le foto».  
«Tredici giorni a partire da quando sono sul luogo e faccio senza nuovo arrivato.»  
«Dieci giorni.»  
   
Chibougamau conta non più di tremila abitanti nel periodo estivo, il due percento dei quali è composto da popolazioni aborigene. Più i turisti, ma data l’esistenza di sole due strutture ricettive non si parla di flussi considerevoli. Si trova a poco più di quattrocento metri sopra il livello del mare e si estende per una decina di chilometri quadrati, stretta tra montagne, boschi e laghi. Dall’aeroporto ci vogliono solamente venti chilometri.  
Piper non si stupisce che le Borea Industries abbiano scelto proprio quella zona per il loro hotel.  
«Mi spieghi perché i tuoi incarichi prevedono sempre pessime condizioni atmosferiche?» domanda Leo guardando un’insegna al neon che segna 0.3° «La volta scorsa la stagione dei tifoni. Questa la neve. La prossima o scelgo io la meta o ti scordi che vengo.»  
Dall’alto dei suoi quasi trentadue anni, Piper raccoglie una manciata di neve anche se i guanti sono in valigia e la lancia contro l’amico di una vita, nonché collaboratore non ufficiale e spesso fonte di informazioni cruciali e non sempre ottenute in modo del tutto legale. La battaglia a palle di neve a mani nude ha vita breve e si conclude con quello che di comune accordo è un pareggio, concordato mentre la signora alla reception dell’albergo che ha prenotato registra la loro presenza.  
La camera 10 dell’hotel/motel Nordic, un edificio ormai vecchio dal gusto vagamente pacchiano, è il suo nuovo ufficio. Lo spazio non è il molto e il bagno è microscopico, ma Piper è lì per lavorare, non per fare vacanza. Prima di uscire e andare a parlare con i locali, finisce di leggere alcuni documenti sulle Borea Industries e si assicura di avere il cellulare ben carico.  
Leo nel frattempo si è sistemato nella sua stanza, la 9, e ha preso a noleggio una motoslitta.  
«Spero che la redazione ti rimborsi le spese» le dice quando si trovano davanti l’ingresso dell’albergo per andare ad esplorare il paese «Il rapporto qualità/prezzo del Nordic fa schifo. Spero che i loro mezzi siano migliori, non ho mai riparato una motoslitta.»  
   
Il giorno successivo al loro arrivo è soleggiato, anche se la temperatura non sale oltre a 1.5°. Ha modo di scambiare altre chiacchiere con alcuni abitati, fingendosi interessata alla storia del luogo, e di chiedere informazioni sull’hotel in modo molto casuale, ottenendo risposte che confermano il malcontento di cui ha già avuto modo di leggere in internet. Il turismo porterebbe certamente ricchezza, ma non alla popolazione.  
I maggiori oppositori alla costruzione sono i nativi. La comunità è composta da non più di una sessantina di persone appartenenti alle Prime Nazioni, la maggior parte Cree. Purtroppo non sanno dire se le montagne che circondano Chibougamau ospitino cimiteri o altri terreni considerati sacri dai loro antenati e questo complica un po’ le cose, ma non si demoralizza. C’è qualcosa nell’aria di quel luogo che la riempie di vita e speranza: probabilmente è solo il freddo, ma da suo nonno ha ereditato una vena poetica che le fa vedere la magia in ogni piccola cosa. Chibougamau in Cree significa  _luogo d’incontro_  e sebbene non abbia alcun legame con il suo articolo, trova che sia un bel nome per un posto, di buon auspicio.  
Con questo spirito decide di andare a fare un sopralluogo prima di pranzo, mentre Leo rimane al paese con il suo laptop a fare altre ricerche sulle finanze delle Boreas Industries. Impiega più di mezzora per raggiungere il sito del cantiere con la motoslitta e, oltre ai cartelli che indicano la proprietà privata, per il momento c’è poco altro. I lavori infatti non inizieranno prima della primavera successiva. Scatta alcune foto, quindi torna a valle.  
«Esta chica tiene un corazón de hielo» commenta Leo davanti ad un hamburger, riferendosi a Chione, la figlia maggiore di Arnaud Borea nonché capo della divisione acquisti della società di famiglia.  
«Cos’hai trovato?» gli chiede pulendosi la bocca con un tovagliolo.  
«Non molto ancora, se non che ha un pessimo carattere. Crescere in una penthouse a Monreal deve averle fatto credere di essere una sorta di divinità.»  
Piper fa una smorfia. Un’infanzia povera (ma felice) in Oklahoma le ha lasciato un’antipatia nei confronti di tutte le persone viziate e arroganti – che ha poi scoperto essere molto spesso incredibilmente infelici e sole, ma è un’altra storia.  
   
Qualcosa inizia muoversi la sera stessa, perché Piper riceve una chiamata proprio dalle Borea Industries. Apparentemente a Chione non piace che una giornalista giri per Chibougamau facendo domande sul suo hotel.  
«Cosa fai?» le chiede Leo, vedendola prendere il giubbotto.  
«Torno al cantiere» replica come se fosse ovvio.  
«È una pessima idea, è già buio.»  
« _Appunto_.»  
«Continuo a non capire. Non vedrai nulla che tu non abbia già visto oggi, con il sole. Anzi, vedrai molto meno e ti romperai come minimo una gamba.»  
«Devo capire se di notte succede qualcosa. Sai quanti cantieri vengono usati per traffici illegali quando il sole cala?» domanda avvolgendosi la sciarpa al collo « _Tanti_. E un portavoce delle Borea Industries che mi dice di stare lontano dal loro sito è un chiaro invito ad andare controllare almeno un’altra volta.»  
«Ok, ha senso, ma continuo a pensare che sia una pessima idea.»  
«Ne prendo nota, ma non cambio idea» replica Piper «Parlando con uno dei nativi, ho scoperto che poco dopo l’acquisto, quest’estate, ci sono stati dei problemi con i lupi. Fai qualche ricerca a riguardo?»  
« _Lupi?!_ » domanda Leo «E hai ancora intenzione di andare lassù?»  
Effettivamente la prospettiva di finire fuori strada con la motoslitta o di imbattersi nei lupi non la entusiasma, per niente, e deve ammettere che se qualcuno le esponesse la sua stessa idea direbbe che è pessima. Ma è da quando ha letto delle Borea Industries che freme per fare qualcosa, per scoprire qualcosa.  
«Ti lascio a difesa del forte» ribatte.  
   
Leo aveva ragione. La sua è stata una pessima idea. Forse la peggiore che abbia mai preso e probabilmente anche l'ultima della sua vita.  
Molte cose di quel piano non quadravano. Ripensandoci, l'intero incarico non quadra. Avrebbe dovuto restare in ufficio, aspettare di superare il blocco dello scrittore e non gettarsi a capofitto su un caso che fatica a costruire. Ma tornando all'idea di tornare al cantiere, gli errori fatali sono stati diversi. L'ultimo e più stupido: l'addentrarsi nel bosco dopo aver sentito nel seguente ordine le voci di alcune persone certamente pagate da Chione e l'ululato di un lupo.  
Ha imparato a non dubitare del suo istinto, a seguirlo. Le ha fatto fare grandi cose e l'ha salvata da situazioni difficili. Ora però si sente tradita da se stessa, infreddolita e spaventata. È sera, non sa dove si trova, ha perso il telefono e non riesce a tornare indietro, a trovare le proprie orme sul sottile strato di neve che copre il sottobosco.  
Cerca disperatamente di non pensare all'ululato. Forse è stato il vento. Forse se lo è immaginato. Poi lo sente, di nuovo e questa volta sono due, tre, forse quattro. Le si gela il sangue nelle vene.  
Continua a puntare la torcia davanti a sé, ma non vede che alberi e buio. Poi all'improvviso davanti a lei compare una sagoma. Spaventata, urla. Urla fino a quando una mano non si posa sulla sua bocca e soffoca il suono. A quel punto smette e realizza che a pochi passi da lei c'è un uomo. Lentamente le libera la bocca e le fa cenno di seguirlo.  
Le alternative sono restare da sola nei boschi con un branco di lupi o seguire un uomo coperto di pellicce. Sceglie la seconda.  
   
«Sono Piper» si presenta quando lo sconosciuto si ferma nei pressi di quello che deve essere il suo accampamento e si siede davanti al fuoco, facendole cenno di accomodarsi.  
L'uomo la guarda, ma non risponde. Riprova in francese. Ancora una volta silenzio.  
«Mi sono persa» continua «Puoi aiutarmi a tornare indietro?»  
Niente, nessuna reazione. La cosa non è molto rassicurante, ma almeno si può scaldare davanti un fuoco e non è più lì fuori da sola.  
All'improvviso, però, nelle tenebre che li circondano brillano gli occhi di almeno sei lupi e poco dopo riesce a distinguerne chiaramente i contorni. È di nuovo terrorizzata e non capisce come l'uomo riesca a stare così tranquillo, perfettamente immobile. Si avvicina ulteriormente al fuoco e un paio di lupi ringhiano verso di lei.  
«Calmati» le dice lo sconosciuto «Li spaventi.»  
«Dico davvero. Allontanati dal fuoco senza fare movimenti bruschi.»  
Come a volerle dimostrare che in realtà sono innocui, allunga la mano verso uno dei lupi e sorprendente l'animale non gliela stacca, ma gliela lecca.  
«Non penso» inizia e le serve un momento per prendere fiato perché è tutto troppo «Non penso di poterlo fare.»  
«Sì che puoi» risponde lui e c'è qualcosa nel tono della sua voce, una sicurezza e una serenità che non ha mai sentito prima in nessuno. In qualche modo le parole dell'uomo e il suo sguardo profondo la convincono a fare ciò che il buon senso le grida invece di non fare. Si toglie un guanto, chiude gli occhi e allunga la mano. La prima cosa che sente è il fiato caldo di uno dei lupi, poi una sensazione di umido, probabilmente il naso, infine il ruvido della lingua che lecca la pelle. Riapre gli occhi e scopre che il branco se ne è andato.  
   
Ovviamente quella notte non riesce a dormire e l'alba la trova stanca e ancora sveglia, la schiena appoggiata al tronco di un albero. Lo sconosciuto, al contrario, è steso su un fianco e sta dormendo.  
Quando si sveglia, una manciata di minuti dopo, scopre che ha gli occhi più belli che abbia mai visto e che è affascinante, nonostante abbia la barba incolta e i capelli aggrovigliati e sporchi.  
«Mi chiamo Piper» ritenta «Devo tornare a Chibougamau. Mi puoi aiutare?»  
Come la sera prima non ottiene alcuna risposta e non capisce. Parla inglese, sa che lo parla, ho la sentito, quindi perché ora non dice nulla? Mentre si interroga su tutto ciò, l’uomo si rimette in cammino e Piper lo osserva allontanarsi con la consapevolezza che se resta da sola sulle montagne, per lei è finita.  
Probabilmente Chibougamau è nella direzione opposta a quella imboccata dallo sconosciuto, ma gli alberi attorno a lei sono tutti uguali e non c’è niente di vagamente familiare.  
Decide di seguirlo e all’uomo non dispiace la sua presenza perché non la allontana, ma nemmeno le parla e Piper scopre presto che il silenzio che li avvolge non è vero silenzio. Il fruscio del vento tra le foglie, lo scricchiolio della neve sotto i loro passi, il richiamo di alcuni animali. I rumori, i suoni sono tanti: tutti diversi, tutti a loro modo musicali. Piper li ascolta con piacere.  
   
Lo sconosciuto sparisce all’interno di una piccola e diroccata rimessa di legno, mentre Piper si blocca ad un paio di metri dalla soglia e lì resta, almeno fino a quando l’altro non se ne va per fare non sa nemmeno lei cosa. A quel punto decide di entrare, spinta dalla curiosità, dalla noia, dalla necessità di studiare l’ambiente per trovare una soluzione alla sua situazione.  
Dentro lo spazio è piccolo, spoglio e sporco. Il legname della struttura è vecchio e in alcuni punti crepato o segnato dal fumo. Sul pavimento ci sono delle pellicce e delle bacche, inoltre nota degli oggetti strani. Si avvicina per esaminarli e scopre che si tratta di rottami. Sembrano lamiere di un aereo, altre cose che si possono trovare su un piccolo veicolo ad uso privato e una rovinata edizione per bambini de Il richiamo della foresta: è sempre più perplessa. Qual è la storia di quell’uomo? Cosa ci fa lassù in montagna? Perché non le parla?  
Quando torna, con quelli che sembrano due scoiattoli morti, Piper ha un conato di vomito e quando più tardi lui gliene offre uno già scuoiato e pronto per essere mangiato, gentilmente rifiuta.  
I lupi tornano diverso tempo dopo che l’uomo ha finito il suo pasto. Piper, all’esterno della catapecchia, trattiene il respiro mentre li vede avvicinarsi, ma gli animali non la degnano di altre attenzioni che di un’occhiata rapida. Sono di passaggio. Solo un paio indugiano, guaiscono in direzione dell’uomo e dopo aver ricevuto una carezza raggiungono il resto del branco che si è già allontanato.  
«Chi sei?»  
La sua è più una riflessione a voce alta che una domanda, perché non si aspetta risposte e infatti non ne ottiene. Lo sconosciuto senza nome si limita solo a guardarla con i suoi incredibili occhi blu.  
È quasi sera quando Piper cambia tattica e inizia a raccontargli di sé. Lui la ascolta, ogni tanto la guarda e senza dirle niente le dà delle bacche e una delle sue pellicce.  
   
Il giorno successivo Piper continua con gli aneddoti su se stessa, quindi si ferma, resta in silenzio per un po’ e poi gli propone un gioco.  
«Si chiama Tre Domande ed è molto semplice» gli spiega, sapendo di avere la sua attenzione «Ogni giorno abbiamo a disposizione tre domande a cui siamo obbligati a rispondere. Ci giocavo con mio padre, quando ero piccola e volevo conoscere mia madre. Che ne dici, proviamo?»  
L’uomo resta in silenzio per un po’, poi miracolosamente dice: «Mi chiamo Jason.»  
Non è la risposta che Piper si aspettava, ma è ugualmente felice e lo dimostra il sorriso che gli rivolge. «Piacere di conoscerti,  _Jason_ » replica, allungando la mano. Lui la fissa, senza prenderla e alla fine lei la ritrae, chiedendosi quanto a lungo quell’uomo abbia vissuto lontano dal mondo civilizzato.  
Da quel momento, comunque, interagirci diventa più semplice e giocano davvero a Tre Domande. Jason le chiede che lingua è quella con cui aveva provato a presentarsi o che cos’è un tacos. Piper gli chiede come ci sia arrivato sulle montagne, lui le risponde che non lo sa, non lo ricorda.  
Piano piano scopre la sua vita, lassù sulle montagne, nei boschi e scopre che tutto sommato non è una brutta vita. Pericolosa e impossibile, certo, ma piena di meraviglie, magica. A Piper tornano in mente le storie di suo nonno.  
   
Jason ha una risata bellissima e potente, come il fragore di una cascata o lo scoppio di un tuono, e non c’è malizia nelle sue parole o nei suoi gesti. Il terzo giorno, è il giorno in cui decide che è un’amica e le racconta dei lupi, di come lo abbiano salvato, accettato e cresciuto – Piper è piuttosto certa che una leggenda Cree si svolga nello stesso modo. Le racconta delle corse nei boschi, dei temporali e delle bufere di neve, delle primavere dolci e delle estati ancora più dolci.  
Lei lo ascolta come un tempo ascoltava Tom McLain e impara ad amare l’ululato del branco e i rumori della notte. Ha visitato molti luoghi, spesso per lavoro, ed è già stata nella natura, ma niente di ciò che ha visto in passato è come il Québec o ha la sua stessa forza primordiale.  
«Raccontami una storia» le chiede Jason quella sera. Sono seduti davanti al fuoco e sopra di loro il cielo è infinito e luminoso: ad osservarlo troppo le vengono i capogiri.  
«Una di quelle di tuo nonno.»  
Piper è lieta di esaudire la sua richiesta.  
   
Il mattino successivo le mostra un lago. Per arrivarci devono camminare un po’ e Piper è lieta di quel movimento perché, nonostante sia solo ottobre e lei indossi vestiti pesanti, fa dannatamente freddo. Il mistero attorno a Jason è ancora fitto e non riesce a capire come abbia fatto a sopravvivere tutto quel tempo collezionando solo un paio di cicatrici. Le ha detto di non avere ricordi della sua infanzia, di non sapere come sia arrivato lì e Piper non può fare a meno di chiedersi se da qualche parte ci sia qualcuno che spera ancora in un suo ritorno o che piange la sua scomparsa. Ma se gli chiede della sua famiglia, le parla dei lupi.  
«Mi dispiace non ricordare di più» le dice mentre camminano tra gli alberi e improvvisamente Piper realizza che probabilmente non è facile per l’uomo vivere senza sapere nulla di se stesso, delle proprie origini.  
Scuote il capo e gli chiede scusa per la sua insistenza.  
Quando per caso le tornano in mente i rottami che ha visto nella catapecchia nel bosco e la sua mente fa dei collegamenti con alcune cose che le hanno raccontato gli abitanti di Chibougamau, decide di tenere per sé i propri pensieri e si gode la bellezza di quel paesaggio incontaminato.  
   
È pomeriggio, stanno tornando indietro dalla visita al lago, quando da qualche parte nel cielo passa un elicottero. Al rumore in lontananza hanno due reazioni differenti: Piper si illumina, mentre Jason ringhia.  
«È per me! Mi stanno cercando!» esclama e aggiunge «Non è una cosa cattiva.»  
Cerca di spiegargli che deve tornare indietro, che ci sono persone preoccupate per la sua scomparsa, che non può restare lì – ha un lavoro, una vita. Jason la ascolta e annuisce, ma c’è un’ombra di tristezza nello sguardo e lei non riesce a guardarlo negli occhi.  
Decide di accompagnarla per un tratto, per assicurarsi che non le succeda nulla, ma non parla. Si limita a procedere, il passo a volte troppo svelto, fino a quando non si ferma. Da lì in poi deve procedere da sola e Piper non vede l’ora di farsi un bagno caldo e mangiare qualcosa che non siano bacche, ma allo stesso tempo vorrebbe poter restare in sua compagnia.  
«Torno» gli dice all’improvviso e non sa se sia una buona idea fare una promessa che non sa se potrà mantenere, ma ormai ha parlato.  
Quando in lontananza si sente l’abbaiare di alcuni cani, Jason la lascia.  
   
«Ti conosco. Stai nascondendo qualcosa» dice Leo una volta che sono da soli, dopo gli abbracci, le visite mediche e i resoconti alla polizia.  
Piper si guarda attorno. Non c'è nessuno oltre a loro nel corridoio del Nordic, ma preferisce essere prudente e raggiungere la sua stanza prima di raccontargli tutto.  
«Se hai ragione, hai appena scoperto una miniera d'oro» commenta l’amico da sopra la sua spalla.  
« _Se_  ho ragione?» ribatte lei, continuando a guardare lo schermo del laptop dove fa scorrere le immagini degli articoli che ha rintracciato «Nel 2005 c'è stato l'incidente aereo. Chiedi a chiunque dei locali, ti diranno che nei primi anni duemila un aereo si è schiantato sulle montagne. A bordo c'era un bambino di undici anni il cui corpo non è mai stato ritrovato. Lì fuori, sulle stesse montagne, c'è un uomo sulla trentina che si chiama Jason, proprio come il bambino».  
A quel punto si volta verso Leo: «Non sono coincidenze. È lui. È Jason Grace, quel Jason Grace.»  
«Oh, ma io ti credo. E qualcun altro sicuramente lo farà. È letteralmente la storia del secolo. Probabilmente anche l'ambasciata ti crederà. Il punto è: come convincerai lui a tornare a casa. Perché è questo quello che vuoi fare, no?»  
«Io –» inizia, ma scopre di non sapere come continuare.  
Cosa vuole fare? Ora che ha trovato le informazioni, messo insieme i dati e constatato che tutto combacia, Piper realizza che non sa cosa farci con tutto ciò.  
È andata in Canada per le Borea Industries, non per Jason Grace: per smascherare un impero finanziario corrotto e dalla dubbia etica o almeno instillare il dubbio, non per ritrovare il figlio perduto di Theodore Papadopoulos.  
Vuole portare Jason a casa? Probabilmente sì. È un cittadino americano, negli Stati Uniti ha ancora una famiglia. Lasciarlo lì sulle montagne può voler dire condannarlo a morte: una slavina, un malanno, un incidente qualsiasi. Perché è sopravvissuto tutto questo tempo, non significa che sia al sicuro.  
Ma gli Stati Uniti sono davvero la sua casa? No. Ha trascorso lì fuori gli ultimi vent'anni. Portarlo nel mondo civilizzato potrebbe essere un'altra condanna a morte.  
   
«Devo tornare da lui» annuncia, finendo di preparare lo zaino. Leo, che la sera prima si è addormentato sul suo letto, apre a fatica gli occhi. Li richiude. Li riapre con un grugnito.  
«Cosa stai facendo? Che ore sono?»  
«Le cinque credo» risponde senza controllare.  
«Mi dios, Piper metti giù quella borraccia e dor–»  
Leo si blocca, lo sguardo puntato sulla borraccia. Ora è sveglio, sveglissimo.  
«Cosa stai facendo?» chiede di nuovo, una nota di allarme nella voce.  
«Torno da lui» ripete chiudendo lo zaino. Quindi guarda l'amico, lo guarda negli occhi perché veda con chiarezza la determinazione nei suoi. Leo si passa una mano tra i capelli, apre la bocca e la richiude senza dire nulla, quindi impreca in spagnolo.  
«Una sola cosa» le dice «Il localizzatole. Non andare senza e tienilo sempre con te.»  
«Non ho tempo per –»  
«Te ne ho preso uno io. Contavo di dartelo quando siamo arrivati, ma sei sparita prima» la interrompe «È nella mia stanza, ma immagino tu non abbia la pazienza di aspettare altri cinque minuti, quindi ti do il mio. Guai a te se lo perdi.»  
Piper lo abbraccia e per pochi secondi l'amico si lamenta della stretta, poi ricambia con la stessa energia.  
   
È lui a trovare lei. Ovviamente. Piper non ha mai creduto di poter tornare da Jason basandosi sulle proprie abilità di escursionista: gli alberi sono quasi tutti uguali ai suoi occhi e le rocce, beh, anche di quelle non nota le differenze.  
Si è quindi persa? Assolutamente sì, ma ogni cinque metri (metro in più, metro in meno) ha segnato la strada in modo da poter tornare indietro – Annabeth sarebbe così fiera di lei. Probabilmente lo sarebbe anche il Coach.  
È stata incredibilmente sconsiderata e fortunata? Ancora sì e sì. Ha esattamente fatto ciò che non si deve fare in montagna (seppur con molta attenzione e consapevolezza) e lei per prima si è chiesta se stia davvero bene. Se non abbia superato il limite. Se quel talento per finire in situazioni difficili non sia piuttosto un andarsele a cercare, le situazioni difficili.  
Poi Jason la trova e ogni dubbio sparisce.  
«Piper» la chiama, stando a pochi passi da lei.  
«Sono tornata» risponde «Lo avevo promesso.»  
   
Sa di non avere molto tempo.  
È sparita di nuovo, dopo essere stata via per quattro giorni. Se già prima era al centro dell'attenzione, ora ha letteralmente puntato un faro su se stessa. Non sa per quanto Leo riuscirà a coprirla, ma non è per se stessa che si preoccupa. È per Jason.  
Non spetta a lei rivelare la sua esistenza al mondo, è una decisione dell'uomo. Se deciderà di tornare a valle, dovrà essere con i suoi tempi e alle sue condizioni. Questo significa niente squadre di soccorso, niente giornalisti ad aspettarlo al varco. Questo significa che lei non può restare. Ha quindi poco tempo, uno o due giorni al massimo, e ricordare ad un uomo che ha vissuto sulle montagne per una ventina di anni che ha una possibilità di scelta non è semplice. Ancora meno è fargli capire qual è la portata di suddetta scelta, cosa comporta restare lì e cosa comporta andare via.  
Mentre ci prova, mentre lo mette al corrente delle sue possibilità, Piper spera di star facendo la cosa giusta.  
   
«Altri quattro giorni» chiede, al telefono con il suo capo. Dall’altro lato della linea Clio si prende del tempo per pensare.  
«E poi torni» dice alla fine «Non importa se hai o non hai la storia,  _quattro giorni e poi torni_ ».  
   
_Sei sveglio?_  scrive rapidamente e invia, quindi aspetta. Un minuto, tre minuti, sette minuti. Il telefono resta silenzioso e Piper ha comunque una risposta, che però non le piace. Quindi ignora il fatto che sono le due del mattino, che Leo sta dormendo e che anche lei dovrebbe farlo: si alza dal suo letto e va bussare alla porta della stanza accanto.  
Leo impiega una manciata di minuti ad aprire e quando realizza che non c'è alcuna fine del mondo in corso non è molto contendo dell'essere stato svegliato. Borbotta qualcosa su quanto sia pesante averla per amica, ma la lascia entrare e stendere sul suo letto.  
«Se mi rubi i cuscini, ti caccio» la avverte sistemandosi al suo fianco e lei annuisce.  
Vorrebbe dirgli che è preoccupata, che non sa cosa farà Jason, che non sa cosa farà lei, ma Leo già lo sa. Quello che probabilmente non sa è quanto gli sia grata di essere lì con lei. Sono un duo da così tanto tempo che se pensa alla sua famiglia pensa anche a Leonida Valdez: sono più di amici, sono fratelli e sente il bisogno di dirglielo, di ricordarglielo perché sa quanto sia importante, di tanto in tanto, ripetere certe cose.  
L’uomo, però, rompe il silenzio prima di lei: «Tutta questa storia non ti fa pensare a Tarzan?»  
La risata la coglie di sprovvista e si porta via un po' di pensieri, permettendole poco dopo di addormentarsi.  
(«Seriamente Piper? Tutti i cuscini?» si lamenta Leo il mattino dopo.)  
   
Le restano altri due giorni. Due giorni per capire cosa fare con la sua storia e con Jason. L'articolo sulle Borea Industries è rimasto sul fondo della sua lista più a lungo del previsto e ha già sprecato troppo tempo per permettersi di restare in paese a guardare con aria malinconica le montagne. Lavorarci non le dà lo stesso brivido che le dava all'inizio, ma è una cosa che deve fare, per cui riguarda i suoi appunti, li riordina e riparte da dove si è fermata. Ben presto, però, si accorge di non aver fatto molti passi in avanti. In effetti non ne ha fatti nessuno.  
«Pensi costruiranno davvero l'albergo?» chiede Leo superando il cartello che indica l'inizio del cantiere.  
Non dovrebbero essere lì, è proprietà privata e Chione ha fatto capire senza mezzi termini che non li vuole nemmeno nei dintorni del sito. Tutto ciò però non l’ha fermata la prima volta e non la ferma certamente ora. In realtà non sono sul luogo per un altro sopralluogo. L'aereo parte il mattino seguente e non c'è modo migliore per salutare quell'incantevole posto che fare un'ultima passeggiata. Da lì la vista è magnifica e ancora per qualche anno non ci saranno turisti, piste da scii, mastodontici hotel a rovinare tutto.  
«Non ho trovato nulla di veramente losco. O sono molto bravi o non c'è davvero niente» sospira, sconfitta «Ero così sicura ci fosse e Chione sembra nascondere qualcosa, ma non ho prove.»  
«L'articolo?»  
«Clio non sarà felice di questo buco nell'acqua. Forse passerà la storia alla Gardner, scrive spesso riflessioni sull'antropizzazione del territorio» risponde e poi aggiunge «Oppure potrei passare i miei appunti a Rachel. Magari lei trova qualcosa.»  
Stanno per tornare alla motoslitta quando Leo resta indietro. Se ne accorge perché all’improvviso non lo sente più parlare e quando si volta scopre che sta guardando qualcosa tra gli alberi. Segue il suo sguardo e trova Jason.  
Prima di rendersene conto sta correndo verso di lui, ma si ferma prima di raggiungerlo – prima di gettargli le braccia al collo e abbracciarlo. Non ha il coraggio di dire o fare nulla, ha paura del significato di quell’incontro. Una parte di sé vuole disperatamente avere più tempo a disposizione con lui.  
«Torno» dice solamente dopo quella che sembra un’eternità.  
   
Mentre Leo distrae la donna alla reception, Piper porta Jason nella sua stanza. Se non stesse cercando di nascondere la sua esistenza al resto del paese, si fermerebbe a riflettere su quanta tenerezza fa vedere un uomo sui trent'anni guardare ogni singola cosa con così tanta curiosità, interesse e a volte aperta ostilità. Ma sta proprio cercando di farlo passare più inosservato possibile, nonostante la stazza notevole e le pellicce, quindi certe riflessioni sono rimandante ad un momento più tranquillo.  
«Anche a te sembra di aver appena commesso un reato quando in realtà non abbiamo fatto niente di male?» domanda Leo una volta che sono tutti nella sua stanza. Deve essere la segretezza, perché effettivamente anche lei si sente così.  
Jason nel frattempo si guarda attorno e studia l'ambiente e Piper nemmeno prova a dirgli che non c'è alcun pericolo lì.  
«Ora cosa facciamo?» chiede all'amico.  
«Dici a me? Non hai ideato tu il piano? Non ci hai pensato?» ribatte lui «Cosa pensavi, di improvvisare?»  
Annuisce, incerta.  
«Va bene, ok, improvvisiamo» le risponde. In fondo è così che se la sono sempre cavata.  
«Brainstorming. Cosa si fa in questi casi? Cosa ha fatto Jane?»  
Piper vorrebbe non avere capito, lo vorrebbe davvero, ma lo fa fatto e decide di ignorare l'inopportuno (seppure un po' divertente) riferimento a Tarzan.  
«Si chiama la polizia? Si contattano i familiari? Adesso siamo in Canada, quindi...»  
«Ambasciata» esclamano nello stesso momento, attirando l'attenzione di Jason.  
«Non ti preoccupare, abbiamo tutto sotto controllo» gli dice Leo, allungando la u di tutto.  
Piper spera vivamente che all'ambasciata sappiano cosa fare, perché lei non ne ha la minima idea.  
   
L'ambasciata sa cosa fare. Apparentemente c'è un piano d'azione per ogni situazione possibile e immaginabile e quella di Jason sembra non essere nemmeno la più assurda. Il problema è fornire la prova che l'uomo sia veramente un cittadino americano.  
Fortunatamente Piper è una persona convincente. Inoltre conosce Reyna e Reyna è un formidabile avvocato che dorme sempre con il telefono a portata di mano e che non se la prende per essere svegliata alle tre mattino se si tratta di una buona causa – e lo è.  
Quindi quando alla fine Piper e Leo prendono l'aereo per rientrare negli Stati Uniti, Jason è con loro.  
L'idea di viaggiare via aria non sembra turbarlo. Piper sa che non ha ricordi dell'incidente, ma c'è sempre il rischio che una volta decollati questi ritornino. Non è un'esperta a riguardo, ma sa che a volte sono i dettagli ad aiutare il recupero della memoria: basta una semplice cosa, all'apparenza innocua, e tutto torna.  
È preoccupata e Jason se ne accorge. Non sa se vivere con i lupi abbia affinato i suoi sensi a tal punto, se fa parte del suo carattere essere attento alle emozioni degli altri o se semplicemente è lei a non essere in grado di mascherare la preoccupazione. In ogni caso Jason lo sa, perché le stringe la mano.  
«Tutto ok?» le chiede.  
Ci mette qualche secondo a comprendere la domanda, troppo concentrata su quell'inaspettato e piacevole contatto.  
Quando risponde di sì non è nemmeno una bugia vera e propria.  
   
Ad attenderli in aeroporto e poi ad accompagnarli in ospedale per accertamenti e test del DNA c’è Talia Grace. Jason non ricorda di avere una sorella e non sa cosa fare con quell’informazione, come non sa cosa fare con molte altre cose che gli sono state dette.  
Talia è scura quanto lui è chiaro, aggressiva e impetuosa quanto lui è controllato e guardingo, a tratti spaesato. Le ricorda uno dei lupi con cui è cresciuto, un cucciolo irruento e sconsiderato che un giorno è sparito per riapparire alcune estati dopo con un nuovo branco. Anche senza test del DNA, comunque, è chiaro che sono parenti: lo suggeriscono i lineamenti del volto, ma lo tradiscono gli occhi. Sono gli stessi: blu, profondi, elettrici.  
Non le piace l'idea di lasciare Jason, ma sa che è in buone mani e il suo capo la sta aspettando. Aveva chiesto quattro giorni in più e lei ce ne ha messi sei e non ha nemmeno un vero e proprio articolo da presentare. È piuttosto sicura che non verrà licenziata, ma non ha altrettanta confidenza su un'eventuale punizione. Un po' sa di meritarla, perché ha fatto degli azzardi notevoli questa volta e senza concludere nulla. Ma non sa se può reggere un'eventuale assegnazione alla pagina sportiva o, peggio,  _alla pagina rosa_. Rabbrividisce al solo pensiero.  
Clio ovviamente non è felice del suo resoconto, ma sembra prenderla meglio del previsto. Forse, si consente di sperare, forse la sua punizione sarà una cosa accettabile. Come una riduzione di budget o qualcosa del genere. Poi la donna le chiede di Jason Grace e Piper capisce di aver cantato vittoria troppo presto.  
«Credevi non sarei venuto a saperlo?»  
Ovviamente no. Solo non così in fretta. Non prima di averne parlato con il diretto interessato.  
«Scrivi di lui. Le Borea Industries non mi interessano, non lo hanno mai fatto.»  
«Lascia che ne parli prima con lui» chiede.  
Piper è partita per il Canada perché voleva una storia e con una storia è effettivamente tornata. Ma raccontare di Jason, per quanto l’idea la piaccia, è qualcosa di intimo e privato. È rendere pubblica la vita di un uomo che per anni non ha avuto altra compagnia che quella dei lupi e della natura. È darlo in pasto ad un mondo che non ricorda. Storie come quelle di Jason sono fatte per essere raccontate davanti al fuoco o ad una tazza fumante di cioccolata, sul bordo di un letto per far addormentare la propria nipote.  
«Ti do due ore.»  
   
Quando torna in ospedale, scopre che nel frattempo l'uomo si è rasato la barba e tagliato i capelli – o qualcuno lo fa fatto per lui, dato l'eccellente risultato. Se già prima era a suo modo attraente, ora Piper ha la certezza che Jason Grace è davvero un bell'uomo. Forse il più bello che abbia mai visto. E il fatto che non appena entri nella stanza il suo volto si illumini e le sorrida non aiuta. No, non aiuta per niente. Arrossisce e Leo sogghigna.  
Si deve sforzare per ricordarsi il motivo per cui è lì e non sa nemmeno come introdurlo. Non le è mai piaciuto essere l'avvoltoio che importuna le persone quando sono più fragili, come certi suoi colleghi fanno spesso e senza remore. Talia deve aver compreso il motivo della visita e dall'espressione sa che non le piace per niente. Ma non è tanto di lei che ha paura o degli altri familiari che ancora però non si sono presentati, bensì di Jason. Della sua reazione, di ciò che potrebbe comportare, di come potrebbe influenzare il loro rapporto. Perché se c'è una cosa di cui Piper è sicura, è che non ha fatto tutto quello che ha fatto per essere allontanata dalla vita dell'uomo.  
Fa un respiro profondo, poi rivolgendosi ad entrambi i fratelli Grace procede con il suo lavoro e spiega nel modo più preciso possibile la situazione e cosa accadrà ora che la notizia del suo ritrovamento è stata pubblicamente rilasciata dall’ambasciata.  
Talia continua a non essere felice, ma Jason le dà il permesso di scrivere di lui, della sua storia e alla fine anche la donna acconsente.  
   
Dopo le prime volte, smette di giustificare le sue visite con la scusa dell'articolo. Lo fa perché ha tutto il materiale che le serve, ma soprattutto perché con Jason non c'è bisogno di pretendere. Le cose con lui sono chiare, sincere, spontanee. Per questo le piace stare in sua compagnia, anche se a volte non è semplice aiutarlo a rimettere insieme i pezzi della sua vita, a far combaciare i ricordi con il presente.  
L’ospedale lo ha dimesso una manciata di giorni dopo che vi è entrato: in una busta gli abiti con cui è stato ricoverato e in una cartella la dieta che deve seguire per riequilibrare il proprio corpo e il calendario di appuntamenti con il terapista. Fuori, ad attenderlo ha trovato solo lei e Leo. Talia è dovuta ripartire per lavoro, ma non prima di avergli affittato un piccolo appartamento – «È provvisorio» le ha spiegato «Almeno fino a quando gli avvocati di nostro padre non avranno capito come sistemare la faccenda.»  
Piper ritiene vergognoso che Theodore Papadopoulos non gli abbia fatto visita nemmeno una volta e abbia affidato i suoi pensieri ad un portavoce in un comunicato stampa.  
Jason comunque non sembra particolarmente turbato dall’assenza del padre. A mancargli sono i lupi e montagne del Québec.  
   
Solo pochi giorni prima Jason Grace era, agli occhi del mondo, ancora morto in un incidente aereo. Ora invece sta per guardare il suo primo film di animazione e Leo è talmente entusiasta che non riesce a stare fermo. O zitto.  
«Cosa guardiamo?» chiede accomodandosi in divano, vicino a Jason. Ha appena finito di scrivere l’articolo e preferirebbe dormire, ma ha promesso che si sarebbe unita a loro – è questa la loro nuova vita, trovarsi ogni giorno e scoprire il mondo insieme.  
«Oh vedrai» risponde l’amico con un tono che non le piace affatto, porgendole una terrina di popcorn.  
«Ti prego, non dirmi Tarzan» ribatte e poi, perché ovviamente è Tarzan, aggiunge « _Leo!_ »  
«Che c’è? Dovevamo partire dal Libro della Giungla?»  
Piper rotea gli occhi, esasperata. Ma Jason sembra sereno, se non addirittura divertito ed è questo quello che conta, no? Dopo nemmeno cinque minuti dall’inizio del film si addormenta con il capo sulla spalla dell’uomo.

**Author's Note:**

> -mi sono presa tante libertà con questa storia, ma proprio tante, in parte perché è nata in una notte e un paio di ore rubate allo studio ~~perché le cose o si fanno all’ultimo secondo in preda al panico o non si fanno~~  
>  -Chibougamau esiste veramente ed è un po’ più grande di come l’ho descritta, con più abitanti, più servizi, più tutto e l’ho ridimensionata perché mi serviva qualcosa di piccolo e sperduto ~~invece c’è anche un McDonald capite?~~  
>  -l’hotel/motel Nordic esiste veramente e dalle recensioni pare abbia un pessimo rapporto qualità prezzo  
> -Zeus in questa storia si chiama Theodore Papadopoulos: Theodore perché Peggy mi ha fatto notare che la pronuncia di Zeus e Theo si assomigliano  
> -Borea qui è un cognome (e il nome di un gruppo italiano attivo nel settore idrotermicosanitario: sì, la ritengo un’informazione rilevante). Arnaud Borea si chiama così perché è la variante francese di Arnold, un nome che significa potere e aquila. La versione romana del dio greco Borea è Aquilone, che Behind The Name rimanda ad Aquila. Se qualcuno se le stesse chiedendo le Borea Industries hanno davvero degli affari loschi in corso solo non so quali  
> -le Prime Nazioni sono i popoli indigeni del Canada, tra cui anche il gruppo Cree  
> -non so lo spagnolo e ho usato google translator  
> -il titolo viene dalla canzone Dirty Pawns del gruppo Of Monsters and Men (ho però sostituito it con they)  
> -il pezzo all’inizio è parte di un racconto Cree su un giovane che viene salvato e allevato dai lupi  
> -all’inizio mi è sembrato un colpo di genio ambientare tutto in Québec dato che in The Last Hero è una delle prime tappe della missione: ora invece mi chiedo se forse non era meglio lasciare tutto nella giungla o dove cavolo si svolge Tarzan. Mi rendo conto che non è verosimile che uno viva per vent’anni nel bosco del Québec con un branco di lupi, anche solo per le temperature che si raggiungono in inverno, e mi rendo anche conto che è una fanfiction, quindi la verosimiglianza non è proprio la prima cosa a cui pensiamo. Però vi prego fingiamo tutti per un secondo che sia effettivamente possibile per un bambino sopravvivere a un incidente aereo e a tutto il resto  
> -il finale è brutto perché: non so scrivere, ci sarà almeno un altro capitolo dal punto di vista di Jason sul suo reinserimento nella società, non so scrivere  
> -sto sicuramente dimenticando di dire qualcosa


End file.
